El gran cambio
by Perse.Alien.Fiction
Summary: Bella Embarazada.Edward ausente.Jacob Ayudante y un gran beso que cambiara para siempre la vida de Jacob y Bella ONE SHOT J/B


Bella`s Pov

-Jacob...-Decia yo mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez mas Como esto suena algo confuso voy a explicar todo desde el principio.

Era un dia soleado en Forks , Hacia mucho que no llovia ,Por lo tanto aproveche en visitar a Mi Edie Teddy Toque la puerta de la residencia Cullen.  
Me abrio un adolescente vampiresco de ojos rojos y algo rubio -Mi ni a!-  
-Eddie!-Le dije , dandole un beso apasionado -Lamento lo de ayer...-  
-No importa , Que Jasper no se haya podido controlar no es su problema-  
-Tienes razon-Me dijo , esbozandome una sonrisa Me invito a pasar , obviamente yo accedi sin dudarlo.  
-Bella!-Dijo la chica duende cuando me vio entrar -Hola Alice-  
-No sabes! Remodele mi cuarto! No puedo esperar a mostrartelo!-  
-Jaja , podras mostrarmelo en un rato , quiero estar asolas con Edward-Decia yo algo nerviosa No iva a darle una noticia que le gustara mucho...Almenos eso pensaba -Ohhh , ya entiendo , Bueno , los dejo solos-Dijo Alice , gui andome un ojo Cuando estabamos porfin a solas , fue Edward el que inicio la charla:  
-Bueno , Creo que ya estamos solos-  
-Si , Edward...Tengo algo que decirte-  
-Pues , solo dilo-  
Se me hicieron agua los ojos , Iva a darle la noticia mas importante de su vida , Se me esbozo una sonrisa de punta a punta -Edward...Yo...Estoy...Embarazada-Dije , mientras me caian lagrimas de los ojos -E-E-E-mbarazada?-Decia Edward con voz temblorosa -Si! EMBARAZADA! VAS A SER PADRE!-  
-Esto es imposible!-Decia Edward entre enojado y sorprendido -Imposible...para bien?-Decia yo sorprendida -PUES CLARO QUE NO!-Decia Edward mas que enojado Me quede en estado de shock , acaso un bebe no era buena noticia?  
-Edward! Vas a ser padre ! acaso me escuchaste?-Decia yo , que a ese entonces ya estaba furiosa -SI QUE TE ESCUCHE! VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE! ES SIMPLEMENTE IMPERMITIBLE! ES UNA LOCURA! EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?-  
-QUIERES SABERLO? REALMENTE? POR QUE LA VERDAD NO CREO QUE TE IMPORTE MUCHO LO QUE YO PIENSE-  
-LA VERDAD ES QUE NO! DESASETE DE ESE BEBE!-  
Como podia ser Edward tan cruel conmigo? Ya no era el mismo hombre que me salvo de que un auto me aplastara , ya no era el mismo hombre del que me enamore perdidamente.  
-NO ME DESARE DEL BEBE EDWARD! - Dije yo , decidida y mas que furiosa - PENSE QUE REACCIONARIAS DE OTRA MANERA ! QUE LE PASO AL HOMBRE QUE SIEMPRE DESEO UNA FAMILIA CONMIGO?-  
-ESE HOMBRE NUNCA EXISTIO BELLA! YO DIJE QUE TE AMABA , PERO NUNCA DIJE QUE FUERA A TENER UNA FAMILIA CONTIGO VERDAD!-  
-SABES QUE? NO IMPORTA , NADA IMPORTA , SI NUNCA TE IMPORTO TENER UNA FAMILIA O NO SUPONGO QUE ESTE ANILLO TAMPOCO IMPORTA-Dije mostrandole el dedo donde tenia el anillo que Edward me habia puesto con sus propias manos en nuestra boda , quitandomelo y tirandolo al suelo -AJA! CON QUE HAZI QUIERES LAS COSAS EH? PUES BIEN! ME PARECE BIEN! -Dijo Edward , abriendo la puerta con fuerza -DISFRUTA ESTE MOMENTO EDWARD! PORQUE NO VOLVERAS A VERME EN UN LARGO TIEMPo!-Dije corriendo hacia afuera , con las lagrimas en mis ojos No podia creerlo! Ivamos a formar una familia! Y Edward simplemente lo habia hechado todo a perder!

Jacob`S Pov

Estaba en La Push ,Arreglando la ultima moto que me faltaba...Y pensando en Bella.  
Tenia que admitirlo , Aun no la habia olvidado , Era simplemente perfecta...La amaba con su hermosa forma de ser , Era muy diferente a todas las chicas Cuando ya me faltaba poco para terminar de arreglar la moto , Vi a mi princesa correr desesperadamente con lagrimas en sus ojos -Bella!-Grite -Jacob! Oh Jake...-Decia Bella, corriendo hacia mi , llorando -Bella...Tranquila... Que pasa?-Decia yo , con Bella llorando en mi pecho -Y-Yo le dije a E-Edwa-a-rd lo del e-e-mbarazo y...nos separamos-Decia ella , con el corazon roto -Embarazo...?-Esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza , Acaso Mi Princesa estaba esperando un bebe de Edward?  
-Como puede ser tan...Tranquila Bells , Aqui estoy...-  
-Entiendes Jacob ? Es dec-c-cir Y-y-o solo quie-e-ro que mi bebe te-e-e-enga un buen futuro...S-S-Sin Padre ausente-e-e-e...-  
-Tranquila Bella...Yo te ayudare con tu bebe-  
-Enserio? Si? Oh Jacob! Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!-Dijo ella , abrazandome fuerte y llena de alegria , de un minuto para otro las lagrimas se le habian ido -Si...Tranquila Bella...Puedes estar a salvo conmigo...-Dije , tomandola del menton...de su hermoso y suave menton Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas...nuestro rostros estaban muy cerca...no sabiamos lo que iva a pasar...

Bella`S Pov

-Jacob...-Decia yo mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez mas -Bella...Yo...-Decia Jacob , pero no pudo terminar su frase...porque nuestros labios ya se estaban tocando.  
Nunca habia sentido algo tan especial...el besar a Jacob era algo excepcional...algo que no habia probado nunca...  
Claro , Yo no tenia la menor idea que desde ese beso...se marcaba mi futuro con Ese Hermoso lobo...

20 a os despues

-Papi! Papi!-Decia la hija de Jacob y Bella -Mmmm...Elizabeth...Son las 4:00 de la ma ana-Decia Jacob con voz de dormido -Porfavor Papi! Prometiste llevarme al zologico!-  
-Eli...Papi te llevara al zoologico cuando amanezca si?-Decia Bella , que estaba aferrada a Jacob en su cama Jacob como prometio , se habia ocupado de la bebe a la que llamaron Elizabeth Layla Black , Le habian hecho un ``cambio de adn`` antes de que naciera para que Jacob fuera el padre oficial de Eliazabeth.  
Jacob convirtio a Bella en Mujer Loba y Habian formado una hermosa familia , Y ambos muy felices con su vida , se ocupaban de la hermosa Eli.  
Y tan solo por un cambio radical hace 20 a os , Su futuro habia cambiado , el futuro de ambos.  
Mas tarde Elizabeth se encontro con Edward y algo paso entre ellos...pero eso es otra historia.


End file.
